Get Over It
"Get Over It" 'is the first single ever released by OK Go, the first single, and the first track from their first album, OK Go. It was released as an promotional single in the US in 2002, and in the UK in 2003 which got the band their first Top of the Pops performance on April 4, 2003. It was released on CD and 7 inch Vinyl exclusively in the UK. The song was featured in both the ''Madden NFL 2003 ''and ''Triple Play 2002 ''soundtracks. B-Sides & Extras "You're So Damn Hot" was included on the first album along with this song. It was included in a promo CD released in the US. "Ant Music" is the B-Side of the 7 inch vinyl in the UK, and is featured in UK and Australian CDs. It is a cover of the Adam and the Ants song of the same name from their 1980 album "Kings of the Wild Frontier". It was previously featured on the band's Pink EP. "Bruise Grey" is featured on the UK CD, and is a remake of a previous song on one of their demo discs. "Aren't We Dozy?" and "It's Tough to Have a Crush (When the Boy Doesn't Feel the Same Way You Do)" are featured exclusively on the Australian CD. "It's Tough to Have a Crush" was previously on the Brown EP, and would later be featured as the B-side on the Don't Ask Me single. Music Video The music video for the song was created in 2002. It features the band preforming the song in a recreation hall, with the camera randomly zooming into objects whenever a certain line in the song is said, such as garbage, cheese, a spilled milk carton, deer heads, furniture, a Cadillac, and murals. The song stops in the middle of the video, and cuts to the band playing ping pong. As a reference to this gag, Capitol Records gave out miniature ping pong tables to press outlets to promote the single. The video was directed by Francis Lawrence, and was released through the band's website on August 1, 2002, and first aired on MTV on September 2, 2002. Track listing US Promo CD Single # "Get Over It" - 3:18 # "You're So Damn Hot" - 2:36 US CD Single # "Get Over It" - 3:18 # "Ant Music" - 2:53 # "Bruise Grey" - 5:29 # "Get Over It" NHanced Video UK 7" vinyl Single * A SIde - "Get Over It" - 3:18 * B Side - "Ant Music" - 2:53 Australian CD Single # "Get Over It" - 3:18 # "Ant Music" - 2:53 # "Aren't We Dozy?" - 2:43 # "It's Tough to Have a Crush When the Boy Doesn't Feel the Same As You Do" - 2:07 Lyrics Verse 1 Lot of knots, lot of snags, Lot of holes, lot of cracks, lot of crags Lot of nagging old hags Lot of fools, lot of fool scumbags Oh it's such a drag, what a chore Oh, your wounds are full of salt Everything's a stress and what's more? Well it's all somebody's fault! Chorus Hey! Get get get get get over it! Hey! Get get get get get over it! Hey! Get get get get get over it! Get over it, get over it (guitar solo) Verse 2 Makes you sick, makes you Ill Makes you cheat, slipping change from the till Had it up to the gills Makes you cry while the milk still spills Ain't it just a bitch? What a pain Well it's all a crying shame What left to do but complain? Better find someone to blame '(chorus) (guitar solo) Verse 3 Got a job, got a life, got a four-door and a faithless wife Got those nice copper pipes, got an ex, got a room for the night Aren't you such a catch? What a prize Got a body like a battle axe Love that perfect frown, honest eyes We oughta buy you a Cadillac (chorus) Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:OK Go (album)